


Coming Home

by yassiwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Human Parrish, M/M, Mates, Slave Derek, Werewolves as Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yassiwrites/pseuds/yassiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where werewolves are slaves, the rich heir Jordan Parrish buys the alpha Derek Hale and ends up with more than what he hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at darrishfic.tumblr.com!

Jordan watched as the blonde Argent pulled the werewolf to the middle of the stage, securing his chains on the hooks on the walls and standing close by, gun in hand. She needn’t worry though, Parrish mused, the werewolf could escape if he wanted to. His glassy eyes, hunched up position and lost expression let everyone know he was too drugged to react. And for a good reason too, Jordan realized as the wolf’s eyes shone bright red. An alpha. How interesting.  
The werewolf’s eyes scanned through the crowd, locking onto Jordan’s when their stares finally met. And something changed. Jordan didn’t usually buy werewolf slaves. He’d always come to the auctions, because it’s what was expected and because it’s what he needed to do so that people wouldn’t get suspicious of him, of the heir of the wealthy Parrish family working with the Werewolf Freedom Alliance. But he didn’t buy wolves when he could avoid it, and tonight he definitely could avoid it.   
Except he didn’t want to. One look at the dark-haired alpha and he knew he had to have him. He’d barely heard Gerard Argent tell the audience the forty thousand dollar starting price when he raised his hand, “Two hundred thousand dollars.”  
He knew no one would cover it. Forty thousand was already a high price, and the prices rarely ever went over the first hundred thousand, even for alphas.   
The werewolf, his werewolf, looked oddly relieved -happy, even- when the older Argent pronounced him sold. Parrish would have lifted an eyebrow at that, if he didn’t feel the exact same way himself. 

Two hours later Jordan found himself waiting in the hall for the manager to get him to his… purchase after paying a still stunned Gerard Argent the promised sum of money.  
“Oh yes, piece 15433876, previously known as Derek Hale.” A male Hale pack alpha. His wolf was a Hale “Kate will take you to him.” She finished, gesturing at the blonde woman from earlier, already waiting for him at the door to the back of the auction house.   
“Two hundred thousand dollars… That’s certainly a lot of money for a single slave.” She said as they walked together.   
“Yes,” Jordan answered coldly “I wanted him, so I got him.”   
The answer didn’t seem to satisfy her, but she didn’t say anything. They kept walking for a while, stepping into a well lit circular room surrounded by cells, most of which were empty already. He spotted his werewolf, Derek, right away, strolling towards him. “You want to step back a little, at least until I get you your Taser. He might be drugged, but he is still an alpha.” Kate’s voice interrupted.   
He did as instructed, stepping back as she got two tasers from a shelf near the entrance, handing him one of them. Derek’s eyes followed his movements, and Jordan suddenly felt sick with himself for taking the weapon, but he knew his cover demanded it. Kate was already suspicious enough. She finally opened the cell door, hooking an iron chain through the D-ring at the front of his collar.  
“We’re good to go.” Kate said, pulling the werewolf towards the back door leading to the parking lot. 

Only when he closed his loft’s door behind them Jordan could relax, unhooking the chain from Derek’s collar and dropping the damned taser on the table closer to the entrance. 

“Master?” came a shaky, unsure voice from behind him. Jordan cringed at the word. 

He turned around to face the other. “Please don’t call me that, Derek. I’m Jordan, and I’d never expect you… You’re not a slave here.”  
Derek’s eyes softened, the fear vanishing from them “Okay.”  
“You don’t seem surprised by that.”   
A blush colored the wolf’s cheeks, “I’m not. I… I trust you.”   
Jordan stepped closer to Derek, feeling strangely hopeful. “Why?”  
Derek averted his eyes and didn’t answer.   
“Derek? Please, I have to know,” and he did. He didn’t know why, but he did need to know this.   
“Werewolves have mates...” Derek whispered. Parrish waited for him to continue, but he didn’t. Derek lifted his eyes to meet Jordan’s, expectant, and that’s when it dawned on him.   
“It’s me. I’m…? Me? Are you sure.”   
The werewolf gave him a sad smile “I knew right away. You wolf feels it, it’s impossible to deny. I don’t expect you to feel it back, humans rarely do. And if you want to take me back” a shiver ran through Derek’s body “they’ll accept it. Kate, she’ll be glad.” Derek said, a bitter laugh escaping him.   
Jordan felt something inside of him go cold, a surge of protectiveness taking over him.   
“I felt it. When you looked at me at the auction house, I knew I had to bring you home,” Jordan walked closer, lifting a hand to brush his fingers against his wolf’s “but even if I hadn’t, Derek, even if you hated me and I hated you, I’d still never take you back to her. Can you believe me on that?”  
Derek didn’t answer, choosing instead to close the gap between them, lips gently touching Jordan’s, fingers threading through the other man’s. Jordan kissed back carefully, deeply aware of how breakable the werewolf in his arms was. Sure, he could kill Parrish with a single sweep of his claws, but at that moment, he was vulnerable.   
Jordan raised his hands to cradle Derek’s head, deepening the kiss. He felt himself be pushed towards the couch and they were soon lying over it, legs tangled in one another’s, Jordan could feel Derek’s erection brushing up against his. He pushes the wolf away, forcing himself to be at least a little rational about the entire thing “Derek, Derek, listen to me. You don’t have to do this, okay?”  
Derek flashed his eyes at him, a look full of lust on his face. “Mine,” the wolf said, and the word sent a shiver through his spine.   
“Yes, fuck…” Jordan bucked his hips forward to meet Derek’s “yours. Yours.”  
Later Jordan wouldn’t be able to remember when exactly they took their clothes off, but soon enough he was straddling Derek’s naked lap, two of the wolf’s fingers stretching him open. Parrish moaned as Derek added a third finger, dropping his head on the other man’s shoulder.   
“Get in me, Derek. Now.”  
Derek did. He wasn’t too big, but big enough to make Jordan feel full, a whimper escaping him as the werewolf thrusts slowly and carefully into him.   
Derek’s eyes shone bright read as he dropped his forehead against the other man’s, thrusting faster as he felt the base of his cock swell. “Der… Derek? Wha-?”  
“My knot.” The wolf answered, voice hoarse “I can stop now, if you want me to,” he said, sounding suddenly insecure.   
Jordan kissed Derek’s lips. He just wanted to make Derek stop sounding so sad. It felt wrong. “No, no, no, no, no. Keep going me, Derek. Make me yours.”   
That was all it took for Derek’s knot to grow big enough to lock inside Parrish, tying them together. The werewolf claimed his mate’s lips, wrapping his arms firmly around Jordan’s hips.   
“You do know we’ll have to talk about it, right?” Jordan asked as he came up for a breath.   
Derek nodded. “Later.”  
Later sounded perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apackofhales on tumblr. Come visit!


End file.
